Familia
by Allan Grayson
Summary: Gokudera reflexiona sobre su vida y lo mucho que esta ha cambiado desde que conoció al Décimo


**Hola :D**

 **El día de hoy les traigo esta historia de Katekyo Hitman Reborn después de bastante tiempo. Gokudera es mi personaje favorito y decidí escribir un poco sobre cómo se siente. Espero que les guste :D Espero escribir más seguido sobre KHR porque la historia me cautivó bastante y pues sin más palabras, aquí les dejo el fic.**

* * *

 **Familia**

Siempre había sido un delincuente juvenil y eso alejaba a las personas a su alrededor. Y cómo no hacerlo si siempre tenía esos ojos encendidos, desafiantes y agresivos que intimidaban a casi cualquier persona en Namimori. La gente que estudiaba en la misma escuela que él lo respetaba y por eso no se le acercaban mucho… ¿o tal vez era miedo lo que infundía con esos ojos felinos y llenos ira? Sin duda. Los hombres lo repudiaban y las mujeres lo admiraban, pero nadie se atrevía a cruzar palabras con él.

Suspiró y siguió caminando. Estaba solo… al menos en ese momento. Era curioso pensar en ese grupo de personas que, aunque sabían de lo que era capaz, no le miraban con expresión repulsiva o lo excluían. Desde su llegada de Italia había sido feroz con todas las personas que se habían cruzado en su camino: golpes, gritos, peleas y explosiones por doquier… él no dudaba en quitarse de enfrente a cualquier persona que entorpeciera su misión de encontrar al naciente líder de la mafia y al encontrarlo… Ni siquiera se permitió seguir con el recuerdo porque la sonrisa que se asomó en su cara lo interrumpió.

Ahora era parte de ese grupo de personas que, aunque eran demasiado ruidosos, torpes, inútiles, egoístas, desesperantes, incultos y le crispaban los nervios, también eran comprensivos: lo habían apoyado en muchos momentos de adversidad y lo hacían sentir parte de un todo. Se sentía agradecido. Había huido de casa al conocer la verdad sobre su madre y aunque su hermana le había seguido sus pasos y velaba por él, la cortina de rencor que aún envolvía su corazón no le dejaba demostrarle lo que en verdad sentía por ella. Afortunadamente, Bianchi era parte de este pequeño grupo que lo había acogido y eso le gustaba, aunque refunfuñara de ella y no pudiera mirarla a la cara directamente sin sufrir de problemas estomacales.

También estaban los demás: las dos mujeres estúpidas que a veces eran una carga para todo el mundo pero que los trataban como reyes y cocinaban delicioso, la pequeña artemarcialista y la vaca estúpida: ruidosos y molestos, pero que no titubeaban ni un segundo cuando se trataba de ayudarlo. Los locos de las ilusiones: la chica muda, o bueno, casi muda y el lunático del ojo rojo. Estaba el obsesionado con la disciplina y el cabeza de césped boxeador: ambos lo desesperaban, pero admiraba su forma de pelear. Estaba el idiota del baseball: ruidoso y siempre feliz pero también el primero en posarse a su izquierda para apoyarlo en lo que sea que fuera a hacer. Aunque no lo expresara, lo estimaba.

Suspiró un poco y sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo. Cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo se detuvo. Y luego estaba él: delgado, de estatura mediana casi baja, ojos grandes, cabello castaño y una dulce sonrisa: el Décimo. Se sonrojó un poco al recordarlo. Para mucha gente podía parecer el "inútil Tsuna" pero no para él. Conocía el alcance de su fuerza y su voluntad. Lo quería y admiraba con locura y le profesaba total fidelidad y entrega. Y cómo no hacerlo si fue él quien lo acogió en su pequeño grupo, en su familia. A cambio prometió protegerlo y asistirlo con cada fibra de su ser.

A Hayato le gustaba verlo feliz, recordó lo mucho que detestaba verlo fumar y terminó por tirar el cigarro en el primer cesto de basura que vio. Más que verlo feliz, le gustaba provocar esa felicidad. Lo complacía llamarse su mano derecha, su asistente, el segundo a bordo, su guardaespaldas, su protector… él creía en Tsuna más que nadie y veía cosas que nadie más podía. Su Décimo lo había acogido en ese grupo que llamaban familia y a él le daba gusto ser parte, estar cerca y bajar la guardia porque si estaba cerca de su _Juudaime_ , sabía que nada podía salir mal. Por eso, cuando estaban juntos, en sus ojos se apagaba esa flama de ira y en su pecho ardía otra de mucho mayor intensidad… ¿Confianza?, ¿Lealtad?... aún no lo había identificado, pero era algo que lo llenaba de felicidad.

Él, un delincuente juvenil que frecuentemente se veía abrumado por la soledad en la que vivía, ahora era parte de un conjunto de gente que lo apreciaban y lo entendían. Se sentía apreciado y querido. Estaba agradecido con el Décimo por dejarlo entrar en su vida y acogerlo en su familia.

Levantó la mirada y lo vio ahí, esperando por él junto al idiota del baseball, sus ojos se iluminaron y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa. Caminó a paso apresurado y musitó al cruzar miradas:

-Buenos días Juudaime.

* * *

 **Gracias por haber pasado a leer. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan notado mi pareja favorita de este anime jojojo. Nos leemos en la próxima historia**


End file.
